narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis of Changing Charges
|image=Gensis of Charges.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |parent jutsu=Chakra Exertion Technique, Will Materialisation, |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden, Senjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release, Chakra Flow, Light Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kei Yotsuki, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} By spreading part of his large chakra reserves into the air, Kei can use his knowledge on charges and chakra to alter the charges within the air, and enhance them to attack. His natural current fighting style, "Genesis of Changing Charges" allows him to create a space where he can will an electrical discharge from anywhere, magnetize anything with the space, etc. Natural currents are faster and stronger than basic lightning release, allowing for even faster attacks. Usually, this is only a small zone, where he can shape natural current around himself in the blinks of eyes, and fire discharges from the air, and magnetize anything in his vicinity, and utilize things already magnetized, such as swords, or iron sand or gold dust. It also allows him to discharge magnetizing fields in a certain range. This would also allow him to control and enhance the electromagnetic energies in the air, allowing for his electrical telekinesis of matter. But in the case of his fight with Hei Ōtsutsuki for example, he was able to spread his chakra throughout the air and ground, allowing for him to use this technique on a long-range scale.Pursuit of Tech: Queen and Dragon This allowed him to generate electrical charges near her, which were attracted to her as he applied the Static Hit Application to her, having made contact with her before with his techniques, changing her charge and making the opposite attract. However, this changing of charge of the opponent can also be done if they are caught within the field of this technique, which is invisible, at least the chakra is. If they are within, they can be magnetized, or their charge changed, allowing for the use of "Charge Seeking Missiles", or seemingly unavoidable attacks via magnetic attraction. If this is spread into the air around a thunderstorm, this can be used to speed up lightning strikes, or generate Kei's own by changing charges in the air and ground, allowing Kei to seemingly call lightning and guide it, helping him become known as He Who Calls Forth Thunder. With his chakra spreading through the ground, he can generate electricity from the bottom of the opponent, sneakily shocking them, or splitting the ground in the process. This could also be used with Yang dominant chakra, to achieve something similar to White Lightning, setting the ground ablaze. This can also be done with yin dominant chakra, allowing for Black Lightning's Genjutsu to be easily cast in the air, and into the head of a person. This technique can also be used with Light Release as well, allowing for Light mirages to be generated from anywhere, as Kei slips away with his Muu-level Hiding with Camouflage Technique mastery. This also means many Light Release powers can be done from this technique, using light waves as mediums to enhance and control, or use the chakra to generate light, and manipulate it. There can be also multiple fields of this at once. By using iron and/or gold gas, or lightwaves, this can spread quicker, over a wider area. In the case of the latter, using lightwaves as a medium, to spread it. Also, by spreading gold or iron particles using a drizzle, the particles can be used similar to receivers, transmitting chakra to generate these fields. Also, with the gas, the gas can be used as a conductor for his electric currents. This technique developed into being able to control the electromagnetic energies around oneself with ease. Using his aspects/principles, he is able to completely manipulate them to his needs. Trivia *This technique is technically called, Lightning Release Secret Technique: Genesis of Changing Charges. *This technique became stronger when he became able to utilize it through willpower and the Storm Dragon. It can also be empowered by Electromagnetic Avatar Mode, seen by it's derived techniques. See Also *Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence *Gaara's sand control. References